<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Not-So-Normal Day by itsab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834488">A Not-So-Normal Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab'>itsab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Brothers, F/M, Female Reader, Friendship, Host Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:59:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a regular at the Host Club, Y/N is so happy to have a real conversation with the twins! Even more so, when Kaoru  wants to go on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Not-So-Normal Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The reader is female, and there is an awful use of japanese words and suffixes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fairly normal day for Ouran’s High School Host Club. Like usual, the room was filled with teenaged girls swooning at the actions of their hosts’, and said hosts were trying their best to accommodate the female students squealing in their faces.</p><p>Tamaki Suoh, the host club’s President and the most popular host by far, was speaking to his ‘princesses’, and kissing the backs of their hands in a gentlemanly manner. Tamaki’s best friend and the host club’s Vice President, Kyoya Ootori, sat at a nearby table selling merchandise and memorabilia off to the club’s most fanatic guests – easy money, in his opinion. In the lounge area adjacent to them, Haruhi Fujioka was entertaining ‘his’ guests, thrilling them with a story of ‘his’ latest attempt to make homemade gyoza – the part where ‘his’ father was covered in flour made all ‘his’ guests giggle.</p><p>On the other side of the music room was Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai – Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Tadashi Morinozuka, respectively. The two eldest hosts were doing their usual stint; Honey was eating dozens of cakes and acting completely kawaii, with Mori being stoic, and keeping a watchful eye at his side.</p><p>Even the twins were acting as they normally did. Kaoru Hitachiin was attached to his brother Hikaru’s side, the two looking very close to reciting romantic poetry to each other. Their guests were like the others’ in the room, swooning and squealing in reaction to the actions of their host. Manipulating others had always been easy for them.</p><p>Yes, it truly was a normal day in Music Room Three.</p><p>However, for Ouran’s High School Host Club, ‘normal’ always came with mischief. And, like most days, that mischief began with the twins.</p><hr/><p>“Do you dream of someone else at night, Kaoru? When I reached for you, you flinched away.” Hikaru softly said, mimicking the soft sadness of a lover as he spoke to his twin.</p><p>Kaoru simpered, “I only dream of you Hikaru! The only time I don’t is when I have nightmares!” He dramatically turned away from his brother, causing their guests to shriek in despair. Kaoru knew Hikaru was struggling to reign in his need to chuckle at how stupid he found this, but went on anyway. “Last night, my nightmare was that I didn’t have a brother!”</p><p>Hikaru let out a fake sniffle, his twin seeing his minute eye-roll, before gaining a look of faux-determination, “It’s lucky that was only a dream then!”</p><p>“Hikaru!”</p><p>“Kaoru!”</p><p>The two fell into each other’s arms, their guests watching with tears in their eyes. “Oh, so beautiful!” “Such brotherly love!” “Moe!”</p><p>Y/N Y/L, a daughter of a well-known Japanese technology mogul, was smiling at the show in front of her. She was perhaps the only one of the twins’ guests who wasn’t crying over the display. Y/N certainly was attracted to the twins, but she often didn’t find their displays of brotherly-love as endearing as the others obviously did. Still, taking that everyone would be distracted for a moment, Y/N saw her chance to sneak a few extra finger sandwiches onto her plate. Once again seizing her moment, she poured herself the first cup from the fresh pot of tea… There were few advantages to being the shy and often unnoticed person; this just happened to be one of them.</p><p>In a twist of fate that would instantly take her from invisible to visible to those around her, Hikaru had wanted one of the cucumber finger sandwiches that Y/N just happened to have swiped. He’d only eaten half of his lunch earlier, and had been looking forward to one all day since. As he went to grab for one, he noticed the tray mysteriously absent of all the sandwiches that had been there just moments ago. Hikaru’s face quickly formed into a pout, “Kaoru, do we have anymore cucumber sandwiches in the kitchen?”</p><p>Kaoru shook his head negatively, dashing his brother’s hope, “Kyoya-senpai said these were all the trays we have today.” He watched as his brother get frustrated, and looked around at their guest’s plates, hoping one of them might relinquish their own food. “Excuse me,” He spoke to Y/N, but quickly realised she wasn’t listening. She had been momentarily distracted by the sun glinting off the fountain water outside the music room’s window – a beautiful sight Kaoru may later capture in paint. Gently, he touched the back of her hand, instantly becoming the sole recipient of her attention.</p><p>Y/N’s eyes went wide, and her face became warmer than it was before. Against her will, her lips parted into a small gape. “Huh?” Her voice was barely more than a squeak, making the other guests giggle unkindly. Embarrassment was soon written all over her face.</p><p>Kaoru used a smile he’d learnt from Kyoya, “Would you be so kind as to give your cucumber sandwich to Hikaru? He’s ever so hungry.” It was a minor lie, but one that would work.</p><p>Hikaru chimed in behind Kaoru, “I’m so hungry.”</p><p>Y/N nodded her head, feeling slightly dazed as she did, “O-Okay.” The young adult relinquished eye contact to pass her plate to Hikaru, “H-Here, Hikaru-san.” He accepted the plate with a slightly smug smile, but also a thank you.</p><p>Kaoru was confused when she dropped their eye contact. Typically, his customers took any opportunity to stare at him and his brother. “Thank you again-” He stopped when he realised he had no idea what her name was. The other guests realised this too and let out another giggle, amused that this girl was so un-successful in previously gaining the twins’ attention.</p><p>Saddened by his response, Y/N removed her hand from under his own, larger one. “Y/N Y/L, I’m in Class 1A.” She tried to act as though she was unaffected, but it was obvious to everyone she was disheartened.</p><p>In his class, and he had never noticed her? That didn’t seem right. Kaoru took pride in seeking out the most beautiful boys and girls of every class – it was his own way of keeping tabs on those who might one day go into modelling, or who might be willing to model for his business course later on in the year. And, Y/N was definitely gorgeous. “Y/L? Like the tech mogul?”</p><p>Hikaru’s attention was grabbed by Kaoru’s question. “Really?” Immediately, a discussion around new technology quickly unfolded. “What was your father’s opinion on forming the gaming department of your company?” Hikaru was deeply interested in this area of the conversation – after all, he wanted to one day design games for the world to play.</p><p>Y/N, who’s face still felt hot, but less so than when she’d been talking to Kaoru. “H-He thought it silly at first. Bu-But my brother and I told him how of much revenue video games actually make; from consoles to games, and then merchandising – he easily came around then!” Their table erupted in muffled laughter, all knowing a parent or family member who was speedily swayed by a monetary incentive.</p><p>For the first time since visiting Ouran High School Host Club, Y/N felt noticed.</p><p>After the club had finished for the day, Kaoru and Hikaru found themselves standing beside Y/N whilst they all waited for their respective drivers. It had been polite conversation, intercut by flirty words from Hikaru, until Y/N’s family limo parked next to them.</p><p>“I-I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”</p><p>Her smile was genuine and sweet, and Kaoru’s ninety-five percent sure that’s why he said it (the other five percent was unknown to him), “I still owe you for giving Hikaru your finger sandwiches,” He began, his words laced with a teasing seduction his brother typically used, “I should take you out, as a thank you.” He felt Hikaru tense up beside him.</p><p>Y/N felt excitement course through her veins at the words, and answered before anyone could question it. “Yes! I-I’ll meet you at Ouran Park tonight, at s-six!” She was gone before Hikaru could object to the entire thing, already deciding to go shopping for her date. She didn’t know if she’d ever been so excited for anything in her life!</p><hr/><p>Hikaru was upset, but held in his rage until he was behind the closed doors of their bedroom. There, he’d thrown clothes around their room, shouting at his brother for doing something so unthinkable, so outrageous – something without him! “Why would you go out with her?” He’d uttered the word, filled with contempt and hatred for this girl he barely even knew – and actually had liked, before his brother did something so ridiculous.</p><p>Kaoru, who’d been silently taking in his brother’s frustrations, sighed. While he didn’t want to admit it, he understood where his brother’s fears were coming from, probably more than Hikaru himself did – after all, he’d experienced them with Haruhi. “I don’t know,” His shrug was half-hearted and Hikaru was unamused by it.</p><p>“Tell me!” Kaoru pushed past his brother, trying to get to their huge walk-in closet. He was determined to find the perfect outfit for his date, whether his brother wanted to help or not. Hikaru grabbed his arm, refusing to let this conversation finish until he had his answers. “Kaoru!”</p><p>Having enough, Kaoru answered, “It’s not always going to be just us, Hikaru!” As gently as he could in his current mood, he pushed away his brother, “You want to do video game design, and I want to do fashion design – we’re going in different directions! Why shouldn’t I try to make other friends, or have girlfriends? Why can you pine after Haruhi, even when we know she loves ‘Tono’, but I can’t even do this? Why must you keep us in this bubble, when we both know it won’t last?” Years of pent up aggression fuelled him now, all of his thoughts from the past year at the fore-front of his mind, “Things are changing, when will you realise that you can’t fight it? We have to adjust!”</p><p>Hikaru was shocked into silence by the genuine emotions in his brother’s voice and face. “Kao-” He cut himself off, “Go.” It seemed he had a lot of thinking to do, necessary thinking.</p><p>Kaoru, with a heavy heart, watched his brother leave the bedroom they shared. Change was inevitable, and being tough with Hikaru was required… It didn’t mean he liked doing it, though.</p><hr/><p>Y/N Y/L was dressed very well, trying her best to look like she deserved to go on a date with the son of a famous fashion designer. She’d gone shopping immediately after school and ended up buying several articles of clothing she probably did not need – she knew she would either be making an awkward return trip or going to a donation stop tomorrow. Y/N took a calming breath, and smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her clothes.</p><p>When the time reached six-oh-six, she began to wonder if Kaoru would even show up? What if he’d meant it all as a joke? After all, the twins were known in middle school for messing with girls’ hearts-</p><p>“Hi.” Kaoru was at her side, with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his expensive jeans. Whilst he looked casual to the strangers walking around the pair, as a club regular she saw the uncomfortable look in his eyes and posture.</p><p>Her heart sank, “W-We don’t have to do this.” At his questioning look, Y/N avoided eye contact, “The date. W-We can pretend this never happened, y-you were probably joking anyways…” Her mumble was easily heard by him. She’d known he hadn’t truly wanted to get to know her! She was a no-one in terms of the sheer number of girls vying for his attention…</p><p>“Y/N-san…” He thought about just going home, just giving up on this attempt at individuality. Maybe Hikaru was right, it was too soon-</p><p>“I-I’ll see you tomorrow, Kaoru-san.”</p><p>His eyes locked onto her, “What did you call me?”</p><p>Her face morphed into one of horror, “K-Kaoru-san. W-Was I w-wrong?” Her face dimmed, “Oh, I-I thought I was starting to g-get it.” She had spent months studying the two, and had begun to easily see the differences: Kaoru’s voice was a touch deeper than Hikaru’s, the two’s hair was always parted in the opposite directions to each other, and Hikaru often was the first to speak, with Kaoru finishing his sentences. “I a-apologise H-Hikaru-san, I must have been wrong-”</p><p>“No!” Kaoru cried out, letting his guard down as he eagerly got closer to her. “I am Kaoru!” He was nearly touching her now, sending both their hearts racing (maybe for similar reasons?). “You bothered to try and tell us apart?”</p><p>Y/N watched the genuine shock take over his face. Surely, she wasn’t the first to do so? “W-Well, I noticed that I was attracted to one of y-you more than the other.” Her eyes widened in embarrassment, she couldn’t believe she just admitted that! Now looking determinedly in the other direction, she went on. “I-I tried really h-hard to figure it out, a-and when you helped me in art-class, I-I knew that I-I actually just liked you.”</p><p>A recollection of helping clean up a paint-spattered girl surfaced in his memory. It had been the right thing to do, as he and Hikaru had been the one to splatter her in the first place. The girl had stuttered and avoided eye contact the entire time- Oh.</p><p>Kaoru took a long look at Y/N, wondering if the twisty feeling in his gut was normal when you liked someone. To think, he actually he liked someone? Sure, there had been a faint infatuation with Haruhi, but that had faded a long time ago. Making his decision, he asked her earnestly, “Do you want to go on a date with me?”</p><p>Y/N’s smile was that same sweet, genuine one, “I-I, um, I’d love to.”</p><hr/><p>Four dates later found Kaoru Hitachiin and Y/N Y/L sitting on a bench in Ouran Park. The sun was setting, and the two had spent the last two hours sitting there, talking. It felt like the perfect moment…</p><p>Later on, Hikaru would tease him on how long he had taken to kiss her, but Kaoru payed no attention to his words. He was far too busy wondering how he’d break the news to ‘Tono’ and Kyoya – having a girlfriend and being a host was not going to be easy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>